In many electronic assemblies that have number of delicate electronic components disposed on a printed circuit board, the printed circuit board is enclosed within a housing and is mounted to the housing by fasteners, e.g. screws.
However, an electronic assembly can be subject to impact during the assembly, packing, and delivering processes, or even when the user is using the electronic device. When the electronic assembly is subjected to impact generated forces, the housing of the electronic assembly may transmit the forces to the printed circuit board, hereinafter referred to be the commonly used acronym PCB. Alternatively, due to the impact forces, the housing may be distorted or the PCB may be shifted relative to the housing. Because the PCB is directly fixed to the housing, the stress generated from these impact forces and distortions of the housing are directly transferred to the PCB, resulting in the deformation of the PCB. This deformation of the PCB may damage the electronic components or solder material used to attach the electronic components to the PCB may crack or fracture causing a failure of the electronic assembly.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.